The present invention relates to charge coupled devices (CCDs).
Charged coupled devices based upon conventional silicon semiconductor technology are well known. The inventor has recognized that it would be desirable to fabricate CCDs using polymer semiconductor material. One reason for this is that the potential range of polymer based electronic products includes devices which require at least some memory. It is desirable in polymer based devices to minimize the number of interconnect lines, which will be a key yield factor with polymer based circuits in the near future, and CCDs are attractive from this point of view. They can also be very compact although this is less crucial in polymer based devices with their large area capability.
Conventional (silicon based) CCDs utilize an inversion layer in the semiconductor to store data but this approach is impractical with at least some polymer or oligomer semiconductors.